It's a girl!
by supertrackstar
Summary: This is a story about 15 year old Jessica Curtis, the only girl in the gang. What's the gang like with a girl and what happens when she gets into some problems. Sorry suc at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK. This is my first fanfic. I know its not really good. At all. But hey I tried. My sis thought it was pretty funny. But she's younger so idk. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the dusty window, the golden rays warming the side of my face. I could hear light snoring coming from across the room and the sound of the shower running. Sodapop must be up. Slowly raising my right eyelid, I could see the dull, white walls of our bedroom. Across from me lay the sleeping form of my kid-brother, his back facing me, and his head under the pillow. He mumbled sleepily, saying something about 'damned seagulls'. I snorted at this. The idiot's dreamin' about that story he read.

Throwing the blankets over the side of my bed, I stretched my legs before standing up. I threw my pillow at Pony's head and he awoke with a jerk, swatting at an area above him. Then slowly realizing where he was turned to look at me with a scowl on his face.

"That never leaves this room ya' here." I snickered lightly before walking to him and ruffling his hair. He scowled at me yet again.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya'. But no more reading them horror stories. Ya' always get them nightmares." He threw the pillow back at me but I ducked it and making my way to stand in front of the door stuck my tongue at him. Pony gave a fake laugh and right at that moment Soda opened the door knocking me to the ground. At this Ponyboy started a laughing fit and Sodapop looked to see what he had hit. When seeing me sprawled out on the floor rubbing my sore butt he joined Ponyboy in the laughing frenzy. I sent a death glare at the both of them but they didn't see it.

"Gosh Soda, you been liftin' weights or somethin'." Sodapop nodded at this and flexed his arm muscles. Ponyboy finally stopped laughing, and jumped out of bed. I stood up and dusted my self off.

"Hey those are my boxers Jess," Pony said while pointing to the old blue boxers I was indeed wearing.

"Yeah, they are." I smiled at him and he crossed his arms at me.

"I told you not to wear them."

"Yeah, you did." If there was one thing I loved doing it was messing with Pony. It was just too good.

"Well then why are you wearing them." He threw his hands in the air.

"Because I wanted to." He palmed his forehead. See, making him mad was funny. " And I don't have any."

"Maybe that's because girls don't wear boxers!"

"Well maybe they should." Ponyboy growled between gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine." I always won.

"Now get out. I gotta' get dressed." Sodapop bounded down the hallway and Ponyboy sprinted after him. Closing and locking the door I found a pair of baggy pants under my bed. I then put on a tight black tee that showed off my 6-pack and fastened a belt around the pants. Cough. OK. I don't really have a 6-pack but hey, there's definitely something. Maybe. Anyways, I usually wore Pony' s clothes because I didn't have a lot for my self. He was only slightly bigger than me. I brushed out my chocolate colored hair so that it lay limply around my shoulders.

I wasn't much for appearances. As long as I looked tuff it was good with me. I was a major tomboy. And I was a pretty good fighter. I could take down everybody in our gang most of the time. Except for Darry of course. And Sodapop. And Dally. OK I can take down half the guys in our gang. Still good. I left my room and ran down the hallway and into the kitchen.

I guess i should tell i little about my self. My name is Jessica Curtis. My names not original like Ponyboy or Sodapop. My mom apparantly thought that her daughter would get a normal name. But dear ol' dad didn't give up easily. You wanna know what my middle name is. Marmalade. I'm named after jam. How freaky is that. Way freaky. But everyone calls me Jess. I get the occasional Jessie and Jessica, and my full name when i'm in trouble. And sometimes the gang uses my nickname 'lade'. But only if they wanna' black eye from superman. I remember when Dally first adressed me as that. It just so happened to be the moment Darry walked in the room. Thinking Dally said laid and since i was the only other person there, he got the wrong idea. It didn't end well. Enough about me on with story.

Soda and Pony were sitting at the table stuffing down there cake and eggs. Pony inhaled a particularly large piece and started choking. I patted him on the back, well more like punched him, and he coughed up the cake all over Soda. I laughed at him as Soda wiped off the cake from his face, narrowing his eyes at me.

I sighed before telling Ponyboy sorry. I grabbed my own plate of breakfast and sat beside Soda.

"Haws Dharry aredy weft fer wark?" I asked threw a mouth full of eggs. Manners you ask. I've never heard of manners.

"Yeah he left after he made breakfast," Sodapop said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Me and Pone walkin' to school I guess."

"I guess so kid," Sodapop said ruffling my head. I pushed his hand away and sent him a glare.

"I ain't no kid."

"Yeah, yeah."

20 minutes later me and Ponyboy were on our way to school. We saw Two-Bit when we left. He was with some blonde. He offered us a ride but we turned him down. I always like walking places. It gave me time to think. That's what made me and  
Ponyboy alike. We were always thinking but not using our heads. Well that'swhat Darry says. But I didn't like to read or draw as much as Pony. And my grades weren't nearly as good. I was only 11 months older than him but since he skipped a grade we were in the same.

This just happened to be one of those not-using-your-head times.

"Hey boys, look what we got here." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue mustang driving by us. It looked to be 3 socs. Great. Just what I needed. I pulled a cancer stick out of my pocket, lit it, and took a long drag. I stopped and turned to the mustang. I could feel Ponyboy repeating my actions with the addition of flipping up his collar. I cocked an eyebrow and flicked my cig at what looked to be the leader.

"It looks like you got two very pissed greasers." I heard Ponyboy laugh coolly from my side.

"Really? Cause to me it looked like two little kids."

"Correction." I turned my attention to a guy with curly blonde hair. "This ones a kid, "he said nodding in Pony's direction. He then slowly moved his stare to me. "But we got us a woman here fellas." This caused the other socs to make cat calls at me. "And we always treat woman, with special treatment." Same ol', same ol'. Talk about how they wanna' get in my pants and then I beet the living shit out of em. They jumped out of the car and the two made there way to Ponyboy. One of the smaller ones came my way. They always send me the little ones. It really pisses me off. Anyways, I dropped my cig butt and stomped it out. The guy grabbed my arm and I sent and uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled back and fell of the curb. He got back up and tried to tackle me but I dropped down into a crouched position. He hit the ground next to me and I kicked a few of his ribs. I turned to help out Pony. He was holding okay but it looked like they broke his nose. I sent a punch at the nearest guy's head and he fell to the ground. The other guy decided to high tell it out of there. They jumped back in their car and sped off. Ponyboy spat out some blood and wiped away some of the blood from his nose.

"You okay there Ponyboy. They didn't get you two good did they?" I asked him examining his face. He had some bruises on the side of his face but other than that and his nose he looked fine.

"Yeah. Thanks Jess. You alright." I nodded a yes. "Great. Now I look stupid." I chuckled softly and put my hand on his shoulder as we started walking again.

"Nah kid. It makes you look tuff." He tried unsuccessfully to cock an eyebrow. I laughed at him and he pushed me lightly.

AN: So, like i said not that great. I might keep going depends on how many reviews i get.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanx 4 the reviews everybody. Sorry it took a little longer 4 me to update than I had planned. I had to do a lot of research for this one so I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went on uneventfully, and when I say that I mean it was a normal day of school. Snore fest! I don't see how Ponyboy likes it. Or Two-bit for that matter. It's about time for lunch period thank god.

I walked outside to where most of the gang was. We were still waiting for Johnny and Ponyboy. I noticed Dally was at school today. Very weird. He went a few times a year but he had come only last week. I wasn't expecting him for a while now.

"Dally, twice in one month?" I questioned him. He looked at me for a second then shrugged. He apparently new what I was talking about.

"Yeah. So what. I'm trying to get an education here." I snorted at that. You cant say Dallas Winston and education in the same sentence.

"You might give the principal a heart attack if you keep this up."

"Ha, ha. You better watch your mouth lade dear." I narrowed my eyes at him and hit the back of his head. He rubbed the spot and I could hear him cussing under his breath. Two-bit was laughing somewhere behind me.

"It'd be really unfortunate if I let that slip to Darry. Huh Dallas?" He rolled his eyes and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah, it would." He had a look in his eye as if remembering. He started to say something else but Ponyboy and Johnny showed up. The guys didn't notice his face from when we got jumped. And I'm not planning on telling anybody. Darry's already uptight about us walking alone. If he finds out we got jumped walking together he'll have the whole gang tailing us. And I'll die before I let that happen. I wonder if Johnny knows. Oh well, he won't say anything. I mean he never says too much anyways.

We loaded up in Two-Bit's death trap of a car. I swear it wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't the one driving. I didn't have a problem with the speed. Heck, when ever I could manage to get behind the wheel I drove as fast him. It was more so of because of his drinking. I'm quite surprised anyone in our neighborhood still has a mailbox.

In a matter of seconds we were at the DX. Two-Bit was the first out. We followed him into the small building. I always liked going to the DX. It was fun seeing Sodapop trying to work the register. He never was good with numbers. And I really like seeing the cars he had to fix. We would test drive some of them, you know, to make sure they're working right. Well that's the excuse we gave his boss.

"Honey I'm home," Two-Bit called out as he swung open the door. We were instantly greeted with a rush of cool air and the sound of 'Hard Days Night' coming from the transition radio, the guys played while they worked. Sodapop jumped off the counter, were he had been sitting, and gave us a goofy grin.

"Hey guys. Ya' here for lunch?" Soda asked. We all nodded are heads. I then saw his eyes lock onto something to my right. I glanced over and to my horror saw that it was Pony. Busted! "Ponyboy what happened."

I took a second to weigh my options and decided to go for begging. I dropped down to my knees and clasped my hands together above my head. "Don't tell Darry. He doesn't need to know anything." After a few seconds I glanced up to see the whole gang staring down at me, confusion written across their faces. Ponyboy was holding his head, slowly shaking it. I turned my attention back to Soda.

"What are you talking about?" Sodapop questioned me.

"Uh… what were you talking about?" I asked him slowly.

"I was asking why Ponyboy had lipstick on his cheek." I glanced between him and Pony who did in fact have a light shade of pink lipstick on his cheek.

I gave a toothy grin and stood up slowly. "Yeah… that's… what I was talking about too… because… uh… Darry shouldn't know… I mean… how would he feel if Ponyboy… was kissing… a girl… in school… instead of… you know… school… stuff. Ha, ha."

Ponyboy was nodding his head rapidly in agreement to my lie. "Yeah, you know how Darry's always makin' a fuss about my grades. He would think a girl is a… distraction."

Just then the Beatles' song came to a stop and 'Pretty Woman' started. Wow, talk about a coincident.

Sodapop looked between the two of us a few times before saying ok. I restrained a sigh and grabbed a coke from the cooler. Everybody stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Pony was bouncing on his heels with his hands in his pockets, Two-Bit was drinking a beer which he had stashed in his jacket, Johnny was leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed, looking at all of us in turn, and Dally was just lookin like he'd rather be at a party

"So… how's Steve?" I asked Sodapop.

"He's doing okay. He'll probably be better in a few days." Steve had come down with the flu a week ago so he'd been stayin at his house. "So Pony… what happened to your face." My widened at this. Please mean the lipstick, please mean the lipstick, please mean the lipstick.

"You mean… the lipstick." Ponyboy questioned hopefully.

"No I mean the bruises." NO! No, no, no. Darry can't find out about this. Soda can't tell.

"You can't tell Darry. He'll never let us leave the house without the whole gang." I was trying to make myself look threatening; pulling myself up to my full height, balling my fists up, and narrowing my eyes.

"What, did you get jumped?" Sodapop asked us with his eyebrows raised. "When?"

"It doesn't matter, no one got hurt."

"Speak for yourself," Pony muttered under his breath.

"He only got hurt a little bit," I said waving it off.

"Doesn't look that way." Soda grabbed some ice and put it in a little bag. "Here." He threw it to Ponyboy who caught it and held it against the side of his head. "Now," he pointed an accusing finger at me, "tell me what happened." I gave an exasperated sigh and told him what the socs said, conveniently leaving out the part they said about me. When I skipped over it Pony gave me an angry glare but I ignored him. The guys always got really mad when the socs harassed me. I didn't want them doing something stupid. Well more stupid than what they already do.

Sodapop didn't seem to mad, he just wished that we'd told somebody.

"So is that everything?" He asked us. I nodded my head but than Ponyboy cleared his throat.

"The Socs also said something about her," he tilted his head in my direction. "About her being a woman and giving her special treatment." Sodapop started turning real red. Ugh, why do they always worry so much about me? I can take care of myself just fine.

"Dirty bastards. I'm gonna kill em." Soda practically growled between his teeth. He started storming towards the door but I grabbed the back of his DX shirt. He tried to keep walking but I held on tight.

"No. Don't do something you'll regret." He continued the struggle but eventually tired of it.

"Jessie, they deserve to get their asses kicked." He argued with me.

"But I already did. They ran like the spoiled rich kids they are. They'll think twice before messing with us again." I pleaded for him not to go after them and he gave in after a whole lotta 'please' and 'do it for me's.

"Alright, alright… but you have to tell Darry." I groaned and let my arms dangle to my sides.

"But…"

"No buts, he has the right to know. He cares about you. We all do." He patted my shoulder gently. It was supposed to make me feel better but it just made me angrier.

"I know he cares, but…"

"No buts," Soda interrupted. I growled at him and he backed down.

"But… he'll think we're weak and helpless and have to have someone take us everywhere." I gave him the puppy eyes, which no one can resist, and he sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, just be more careful from now on." I jumped with my hands in the air and shouted woo hoo and gave Ponyboy a high five.

"But don't you think he'll notice?" Sodapop asked us and my spirits were crushed. I held my elbow with one hand and my chin with the other and thought real hard. When I had an idea I snapped my fingers.

"By George I think I've got it!" Everybody laughed at this and Soda tried to ask something through tears.

"What… what's your idea… Sherlock." He wiped away a few last tears and stood up straight, pink in the face from the laughing.

"Ponyboy ran into a door." Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and Soda made a funny noise. "What?" I questioned innocently.

"I don't know how stupid you think Darry is but he's not. NO one would believe that!"

"But he's always like 'Ponyboy doesn't use his head', 'he's always day dreamin'. Stuff like that. So… the story is Pony wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a door."

"He must've been runnin' pretty hard." Sodapop argued.

"Yeah, yeah. Minor detail. Darry won't be thinking bout' that he'll be to busy fussin' at Pony." I crossed my arms and nodded my head positively.

"We'll see Jess. We'll see." Sodapop chuckled amused.

"Yes. We. Will." I said each word menacingly and poked him in the chest. The radio was now playing a song I didn't know, it must have turned while we were arguing. Seeing we only had 10 minutes left of lunch, we grabbed sandwiches and chips from the back and ate quickly.

AN: I thought I did a pretty good job on this chapter and I have some good ideas for future ones. R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I was reading over my 1st chapter and I realized I put marmalade is butter! IDK why I did that but I changed it so sorry 4 that. This chapter was fun to write so I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

After saying goodbye to Sodapop, we made our way back to school. I decided to be the drama queen I am and the minute the car came to a stop, I lunged myself out the window. A did a face plant and gotta mouth full of dirt. Thankfully I had put my arms in front of my chest. I had had too many experiences of falling out of trees and off of roofs to not cover where it hurts for a girl. I turned over onto my back and started to make a dirt angel, all the time saying 'land sweet, sweet land.' I spit out a particularly large chunk of dirt and continued my insane ranting. The guys jumped out of the car and doubled over laughing. Two-Bit put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side.

He scoffed and said, "like you could do better" in a way to girly voice. I laughed and stood up trying unsuccessfully to get all the dirt off my clothes.

"I totally could," I said with no doubt in my voice. Two-Bit dropped the girly act and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a bet?" Ponyboy on seeing where this was heading quickly shook his head.

"No way, Jess. Darry'd kill ya if he found out and you can't even drive!" Ponyboy argued.

"I have my permit, which means as long as a responsible adult that has their license is in the car with me I can drive." Ha! Beat that Pony.

"And where are you gonna find a 'responsible' adult." Damn you Ponyboy Curtis.

"Well…" I started to say something but then when I thought about it I didn't know any. I scoffed and said "well it doesn't matter. Street racing's illegal anyways so breaking one extra law won't hurt anything." Ha, ha!

"I'll tell Darry." ER!! Damn you, damn you, damn you!!

I sighed seeing the serious look in his face and gave in. Huh, I guess I don't always win.

Ponyboy, Johnny, and I headed off to the gym for PE. Johnny hadn't had it last year so that put him with us. I'm not complaining either. I mean, anytime I got to see Johnny was a good time. WAIT!! What am I talking about, I can't love, I mean, like Johnny. Ha, ha. Jessie your going crazy. You don't like anybody. You just think that Johnny is a good friend. That's all.

After reassuring myself with this total lie, I prepared for Coach Ryan's lecture on being late. When I opened the door I saw that all the boys were seated in a section of the bleachers and that the girls were no where in sight. The coach looked up from his clipboard and walked over to us.

"Mr. Cade, Mr. Curtis over there. Miss Curtis the girls are in the old science lab." With that we all exchanged 'see ya's and I left. I'm guessing were having Sex Ed. We always have it once a year and that would be the only reason for separating the guys and girls. But it's just a guess. My suspicions were confirmed after entering the underused classroom and seeing the word 'menstrual' on the blackboard.

The old hag, or as her non-existent friends refer to her as Ms. Carol, turned her attention to me and pointed to a desk in the very back. I sat down with a loud plunk and took out my notebook. I had no intention on taking notes but I was in need of some doodling. After 10 minutes of drawing a person, not Johnny, who for some reason resembled a certain guy in the gang, not Johnny, and reminded me of a lost puppy, not Johnny, I got bored and decided to see what haggy was saying. I leaned back in my seat so that only the hind legs were touching the ground and propped my feet on the desk.

"Now, when having sexual intercourse, in order to prevent pregnancy, you have to use a condom," she wrote the word on the board and continued her, oh so fascinating lecture. "A condom prevents the semen from entering. You may buy them at any local drugstore or you could always ask Miss Curtis." I was so surprised by what she said I moved my feet and my chair fell back. The class laughed at this and Ms. Carol's statement. I rubbed my head and stood up crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Excuse me?" I mean teachers sometimes acted worse to greasers and sometimes said things but this. It was down right evil. And untrue by the way.

"I always new you had trouble reading Miss Curtis but I had thought you could at least understand English." Oh no she didn't. I walked up to her, practically fuming, and stood towering over the old woman. I sent daggers at her and then smirked.

"Well at least I'm not Ms.60-year-old-virgin." The girls gasped and looked to see what Ms. Carol would do. She narrowed her eyes at me and went and opened the door.

"Curtis, principal now, and detention. Everyday this week sounds good on top of the punishment you will receive from Mr. Willows." I looked at the door and then at the hag with an amused look on my face.

"Ha, right." I returned to the desk, grabbed my bag, and walked to the door. "See ya around Ms. Hag, I mean, Ms. Carol."

Now what? I left the school and rested my back against the old, brick wall. I still had about 2 hours until the final bell and wasn't planning on standing here. Glancing one last time at the high school I hurried down the steps and started towards the DX. Sodapop shouldn't be too mad, I mean, before he dropped out he had his fair share of skipping. And he hopefully wouldn't keep nagging me about the Socs.

For the second time that day I walked into the gas station. I didn't see Sodapop in the store so I went to the garage. He was under a tuff lookin mustang, probably a socs, and by the sound of it he was tightening something. He hadn't noticed I was here so I tip-toed to the driver side. I leaned in through the open window and hit the horn. When it sounded I could hear Soda scream and drop whatever tool he had been using. He rolled out from under the car and jumped up. When he saw me smiling he put on an angry face, and walked towards me.

"You're gonna pay for that missy." I turned to run, but before I could even take a step, Sodapop tackled me to the ground and started tickling me.

I burst out laughing and started to roll around, trying to get out from under my brother.

"S-S-Soda. Ha, ha, ha. St-s-stop, stop." Despite my pleas he kept on tickling my sides and I was laughing so hard that it hurt.

"What's that sis, I can't hear you. Someone busted my eardrums." I stopped wiggling and took careful aim. Two seconds later Soda was doubled over, holding his gut where I had kneed him. Yeah I know it would have better if I had hit him in the crotch but he was my bro and that was just mean. I stood up and rubbed my stomach, still lightly laughing. Sodapop, still looking sore, pointed a finger at me and said, "You got one heck of a kick there sis." He shook his head and continued talking. "And to think I was gonna let you drive this one." I gasped and looked between him and the mustang.

"No way, you were really gonna let me drive it." He nodded his head and patted the hood.

"I was, but since you were so mean I'm not. And what are you doing here anyway?" He questioned me.

"I'm skipping," I answered obviously.

"No your not, your just standing there." I cocked an eyebrow and put on a confused place. "This is skipping." He did this across the room and back. "You're not skipping."

"Ha, ha, very funny. You know what I mean." He gave a cocky smile and walked over to me.

"So why are you skipping. Was it the socs, what'd they do, oh they'll wish they'd never been born." Soda jumped to conclusions and stalked off towards the door again.

"Why do you always do this?" I ran over to him and pulled his arm back. "It wasn't a soc." He stopped and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?" Hmm. Did I really wanna tell him what Ms. Carol had said? I mean it was kinda embarrassing.

"Ms. Carol, you know that old teacher, called me a slut."

"That's not true is it?" I gave him an incredulous look and slapped the back of his head.

"No. But then I said she was a 60 year old virgin and she gave me detention and sent me to the principal. It's not fair, she started it." I looked to see what he thought. I could see he was kind of angry and probably sympathetic. But there was something else that I couldn't quite place. Just then he started laughing. Amusement. How could he think that was funny? "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. Have you ever heard of anger management? I think we should set you an appointment." I pushed him and gave him an angry glare. "I mean, when I went to school I got called things a lot worse than that." I put on an interested face.

"What kind of things?" I asked innocently. He gave me a look as if to say 'like-I'm-gonna-tell-you'. I huffed and said 'fine'. I spent the rest of the 2 hours there and headed back, to go home with the gang.

AN: And there you have it. R & R so I can update quicker!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG I'm so sorry my update took so long. School started about a week ago and I've been busy with it and cross country practice. Again sorry and I hope you like this chapter. If you don't I don't blame you, it's not my best.

Chapter 4

When I arrived back at the school, the gang was waiting by the bike rack. I walked up behind them and put my arm on Ponyboy's shoulder. He jumped, not knowing who it was, and then sent me daggers.

"Where've you been?" Pony questioned me.

"With Soda," I answered casually, picking at my cuticle.

"Why weren't you at school?"

"The DX had a 2 for 1 sale on skittles." (AN: I don't know if skittles were made back then but they are in this story.) I shrugged and flicked away, the tiny pieces of fingernail. Two-Bit cracked up and Dally snorted.

"Can we get a move on hear?" Dally asked impatiently. I called shotgun, received a glare from Dallas, and hurriedly walked to the car. But before I could make a quick getaway, Ponyboy grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him.

"Explanation, now." I sighed and crossed my arms, aggravated.

"Ms. Carol got on my nerves so I left. No big deal. Geesh, your acting more and more like Darry everyday." Pony narrowed his eyes at me for a few seconds and then accepting my answer, regretfully, climbed into the car. In truth he was nothing like Darry except for all the questions he asks.

The ride to our place was silent, with the exception of Two-Bit changing the station. We all filed into the house and some of the tension seemed to leave. The guys went about there regular things and I headed upstairs. I walked into the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door, and kicked off my shoes. They flew in different directions across the room, landing on and behind furniture. I and Sodapop both shared this habit, though I was not quite as bad. I managed to leave them at the front door once in a while. I hastily undid my belt and my pants dropped to my knees. I kicked them off and straightened out my boxers, rolling up the top several times. I went back to the kitchen and poured myself some chocolate milk. This was one of my traditions. When I got home from school I always walked around in boxers, drinking it. The guys were used to this and after the first month of seeing me in underwear, stopped talking about it.

I walked into the living room and plopped down beside Two-Bit. He was staring intently at the TV screen, watching Mickey Mouse. Big surprise there. I took several sips from the cup and placed it on the coffee table. I'm bored. Two-Bit wasn't helping and Ponyboy and Johnny were somewhere around the house. Maybe they wanna do something.

With that I walked back into our room and looked around. They were no where to be found and when I was about to turn and leave, I noticed something orange sticking out from under Pony and Soda's bed. What the hell is that? I walked slowly towards it and peeked underneath the bed. My jaw literally dropped to the floor when I saw what was there. Reece's cups and lots of them. There had to be at least forty. But where the hell had they got them, they sure don't have money to buy them with. I pulled one out and examined it. I was practically drooling over it. I hardly ever got candy, it was too expensive. They would never notice if one went missing. I looked around me and still seeing no one, slowly tore open the wrapper.

_Half an hour later…_

I was high. Totally, completely high on sugar. Now I'm sure they'll notice that. What was once a giant pile of candy was now a heap of wrappers. I couldn't resist them, it was just too good. The smooth, creamy chocolate and the rich peanut butter. One just wasn't enough.

I shot out of the room and ran down the hallway. I tripped over the rug and landed face first on the ground. Ignoring the throbbing in my nose I stood back up and started bouncing around. Dally seeing me in my state of hyper, slowly lifted himself from Darry's chair.

"I thought Superman told you not to smoke pot anymore." Ha-ha, I haven't smoked pot since… never mind.

"I'm high on sugar and I'm really, really, really, really, really, happy and I want more chocolate and I love chocolate, it tastes good, like real good, you dig, have you ever had sugar, I like sugar, it tastes good in chocolate, I like chocolate…" Dally's hand covered my mouth and the rambling died down to a muffled voice.

"Jess, where the hell did you get candy?" He moved his hand away from my mouth and my voice, once again, filled the room.

"Candy, candy, I got the candy from Sodapop and Ponyboy's bed. It was under there and I saw it and I took it and liked it and ate it and it was good and I want more. MORE!!" I started to run to the couch but Dallas grabbed me from behind. Two-Bit came over, laughing at the scene.

"Hey Dal, I think she needs a 'hose down', you know to cool her off." Dally laughed and started heading toward the door. They jumped down the steps and went around the side of our house, to the water spicket. Two-Bit grabbed the hose and Dally turned the knob a few times. Water sprayed from the tip of the hosepipe and Two-Bit directed it towards me. Dallas dropped me at the last second and bounded off to the side. The water could only be described as one word. COLD! I screamed and attempted to stand up but I slipped on the wet grass. I made a loud splat noise as I fell and the guys started laughing harder. I growled and took a handful of already muddy ground. I smiled devilishly and threw mud ball at Two-Bit. He dropped the hose in surprise and examined his ruined jacket. Dally laughed and I threw another at him. He started cussing and a mud fight ignited. Large chunks of wet dirt and grass were flying through the air and the hosepipe was swinging around uncontrollably.

Half an hour later the three of us were covered from head to toe in mud. It would have continued on far longer if the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. Darry showed up and let me tell you, he was steamed, I was grounded, and the guys were gone. I'm currently being yelled at and told off.

"Why would you do something so stupid? I swear you act just like a guy. What's wrong with you…?" Blah, blah, blah. I've heard this speech so many times I know it by heart. Soon I'll be going up to my room where I'll be grounded for a week. But that didn't happen, oh but I wish it did.

AN: Ha-ha, cliff hanger. I'm so mean. Sorry for the shortness and I promise to try and update sooner. If you wanna find out what happens next review!!! Here are some ideas for the next chapter and if you like them and want me to put them in it REVIEW!!!!

-Johnny and Jess Romance

-Socs attacking a certain someone

-Jess's mystery punishment

-Jess and Pony's lame excuse


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here's another chapter. I know, i know its been nearly a year since i last updated. I'm sorry, sincerely so. I didn't mean for my laziness to get so out of hand. And it's not an entirely appeasing chapter, it's just a filler to get another one up. But hopefully it'll satisfy you.

Chapter 5

Oh man, oh man, oh man. Am I in for it. Darry's gone ballistic, says he's given up. Doesn't know what to do with me anymore. Not that he ever did. He's got some kind of sinister idea in his head. All because of a mud fight? I think not. The school must've gave him a call. The former was just an ash; trouble in class set the flames a blazin'.

So maybe that's what this is all about. My rebellion against the establishment; which I wouldn't be rebelling against if they weren't insulting me. I could explain what happened, although I'd rather not. He'd probably agree with Haggy. He's always accusing me of that kinda' stuff! And as for the mud incident I was only helping. The grass was dirty, I was cleaning it! Just lendin' a helping hand but no, you stab it with a fork. The things people take for granted.

Maybe he'll send me to private school; cause I mix so well with the Socs here. It'd be a hell of a lot worse than public school, that's for sure! But of course, we'd never be able to afford it. Thank God we're poor. Ha, what if they sent me to Catholic school? I'd have to dress up like a nun and go around blessin people. Just think if the gang got a sight of that! Now that I think about it what kind of punishment could we afford? He could make me get a job. Earn enough money to pay off a proper punishment. That would be cruel.

Wait, someone's coming down the hall. I ran to the door, and listened to the footsteps. They were loud, a lot of force behind em', and slow. Darry took a lot of time between steps. I've been sent to my room so many times I've learned to recognize my brothers walking. You could always tell Sodapop was coming. He ran like a chicken that got his head cut off; clumsily, bumpin against the wall and trippin and stuff. Ponyboy on the other hand was real graceful like. He walked fast, made a sweeping noise. But these feet were definitely Darry's and they were headed straight for my door. I had to act natural, so I started pilphering through my brothers' junk. He barged in without knocking and I turned and acted surprised. Oh no the jig is up! You've caught me doing exactly what I wanted you to. He gave me a dirty look for violating my brothers' privacy. Usually the other way around huh?

"Pack your bags kid." What? Darry started digging through our closest, throwing random junk on the ground.

"We going on vacation? I've always wanted to see Hawaii." Hey I'm liking this punishment. I need to get in trouble more often. Oh wait, I do.

"Hawaii, Tennessee same difference."

"Yah they're both spelled with 'A's." I think.

"What? Jess there's no 'A' in Tennessee! This is why I can't put up with you any more!" Darry finally found what he was looking for, and slammed it against the floor. A duffel bag.

"You're yelling at me because I can't spell! You sound like my teachers!" Ooh, a subject I should have stayed clear of.

"That reminds me, your school called me at work. They said you insulted a teacher and walked out of the school." He said this sternly but without yelling. The calm before the storm. "Jess you need to learn some control and manners and respect!" Gahh! Me need manners, I don't think so! "You can't just do whatever you feel like! Things don't work that way!" Now he was yelling.

"I have manners thank you!" Note how I didn't mention control. "And I only respect those who respect me!" By this time we were full out shouting. It was like a battle of power. Who would back down first? Sure as hell wasn't about to be me. Put us in a boxing match and see who wins. I could imagine it.

"_In this corner weighing in at 500 pounds, the guy who's all brains AND brawn, who puts the hurt in shirt, Darry the Superman Curtis! (Boo, boo) And in this corner weighing in at a whopping 110 pounds, former heavy weight champion, she puts the lade in marmalade, let's hear it for Jess the Jam Curtis! (Cheer, cheer) _

"_Now both of ya listen. If I tell you to break this up I want you to step back please. I wanna fair fight now." Ding, ding. Pow! _

Ok, never mind. Boxing isn't the best metaphor to use.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me Jess?"

"Yes." Darry's shouting had brought me out of my reverie.

"What'd I say then?" He always knows how to get me.

"Something stupid I guess." I did not mean to say that.

"Excuse me? You don't talk to me like that, not as long as I'm taking care of you! Once you're with Aunt Mira you can talk to her like that." I cringed as I knew his meaning at once. I hadn't even thought about this possibility. Mira was states away, nestled in her little town house. I'd only seen her once when I was five, and at the funeral of my parents. We weren't close. I knew she was pristine and a goody-goody; like a Barbie doll. G.I. Jill's and Barbie's don't mix well.

"Finally wore ya down huh?" It was an honest question. He clearly wanted to get rid of me; though I couldn't really blame him. I knew I was a handful. I wasn't sorry though. That was how I chose to live, on a different level from the rest of the female population. A much funner, more exciting one; I didn't regret it for a second. Now all that would come to an end. I wouldn't get to see the gang, or play football, or wear boxers! I'd have to act like a girl, and dress up; all the stuff I despised.

Darry never did answer that question. Maybe he was ashamed; doubtfully. Probably made him feel weak that he couldn't handle a little girl. All he told me was that we left at dawn. Get your stuff together and say goodbye to your brothers.

I had no intention of standing for this.

AN: Oh, what escape does Jess have in mind? Once again sorry it sucked maybe the next one will be better if i get some reviews!


End file.
